1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of power tools.
2. Background
In the power tool field, various types of sanding apparatuses such as power belt sanders, power drum sanders, and power rasps are all known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,410,412, 7,381,118, 7,338,348. 7,235,005, 7,179,158, and 7,083,508—the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated within—each disclose examples of conventional belt sanders.
However, there currently does not exist a single power tool that is capable of performing the functions of a belt sander, a drum sander, and a rasp. Thus, a craftsman who is in need of all three functionalities must separately purchase a conventional belt sander, a conventional drum sander, and a conventional power rasp. Not only is this costly from a monetary perspective, but it is also costly from a storage perspective.